


Shut Up and Sleep Already!

by Izuniias



Category: Final Fantasy Versus XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuniias/pseuds/Izuniias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So what'd you get me?"<br/>"If you don't let me sleep, you're gonna wake up in the dungeon."<br/>"You have a dungeon?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Sleep Already!

"Sooo.. Is it big or..?" 

"Prom, _please._ " Noctis groaned, practically begging at this point for the gunner to stop asking about his gift. It wasn't the first time today. Oh no, at this point he was certain that it had been the hundredth time he asked today but he had stopped keeping track. His curiousity was driving him up a wall, to the point where he had asked every 10 minutes and now? Now it was one AM, he was tired, exhausted even and every time he had started to drift off into sleep, he was awoken by a plethora of questions.

 

_"Is it handheld?"_

_"Is it a gun?"_

_"A dog?"_

_"Oh oh! I bet it's a motorcycle, it is, isn't it?"_

_"Oh god, you didn't get me socks, did you? I hate getting socks."_

_"A vacation to Restalm?"_

_"An engagement ring - No wait, don't get me a ring. Don't go spending that kinda gil on me, alright?"_

Each question was grating on his nerves and his answer remained the same each time.

"No, Prompto." He had hoped that his tone had been a clear hint that he was annoyed, if that didn't then hopefully his frustrated groans and obnoxiously loud yawns would give him a hint. To no avail, he was once again bombarded with questions, these were more intimate guesses though.

 

"So, it's not a gun but you didn't say it  _wasn't_ something I could hold.." The gunner had grinned, pulling the prince's form against him. His hands slipped beneath his shirt, his finger tips trailing up his spine, chuckling as he felt Noctis shudder against him. Despite the lack of light in their room, he could already tell that he was scowling. "I wonder, is it something I'd unwrap here..?" He teased, nuzzling into the crook of his neck and planting soft kisses against his ivory skin.

"Prom, don't you dare.." He had trailed off, mewling softly, a shiver running up his spine. "No, it's not." He had hissed, chewing on his lower lip as he squirmed away from the gunner, who's hands had somehow managed to trail down to his waist and begun to playfully tug at the waistband of his pajamas. "It's something you may not get if you don't let me sleep."

"Pfft, who needs sleep?" He smirked, leaning in for a kiss, only to be met with what felt like the other's palm.

" _I_ need sleep, now please." He had groaned, turning beneath the sheets, his back now facing the other who had muttered a rather disappointed fine and curled up behind him, his arms wrapped around his waist. His questions had stopped for now and Noctis was pretty close to thanking the Gods for this blissful silence. In a matter of minutes, he had begun to drift off to sleep.

 

"So.. what'd you get me?"

"If you don't shut up and let me sleep, you're gonna wake up in the dungeon." He had hissed, hoping that it would be enough to shut him up. Much to his luck, his response had only interested the gunner more.

"You have a dungeon?!"

Noctis had hid his face within his hands, groaning into his palms as he was now bombarded with questions pertaining the dungeon that had been hidden within the Lucis manor or rather, the dungeon he had made up. He could already tell that he was in for a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of Mistletoe.  
> Loosely based around a conversation I had with some friends.
> 
>  
> 
> [I set up a ko-fi if anyone is interested in supporting me and my works! Hopefully if all goes well I can make an attempt to publish more. \o/](http://ko-fi.com/izunia)


End file.
